Catfight
by turn-off-my-heart
Summary: It starts with a slap, and ends in sex. Odd. - Samus/Zelda/Peach yuri smut -


Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this story, nor do I claim profit from them.

A/N-I've written this for the Super Smash Bros. Kink Meme

Prompt:---Zelda/Samus or Zelda/Peach/Samus!!

_.._

_Catfight_

_SamusxZeldaxPeach_

_.._

The Master Hand is obviously a sick, perverted bastard who gets his(its?) not-there rocks off by watching three grown women wrestle each other in the mud over--what? Glory? Honor? The right to live? Whatever; they're mature enough to realize beating the snot out of each other like whining ninnies isn't going to get them out of the hell they've been stuck in.

Then again, once Samus insults Peach's dress, it is _on_. Peach throws the first blow, a very ladylike slap across Samus's cheek. Samus, blinking in disbelief at the (normally) sweet natured woman, and then says, "Stop being a pussy about it."

She doesn't slap Peach. She punches the pink clad princess square in the jaw; not hard enough to bruise or bleed, but damn it all, Samus makes sure it _hurts_. Peach lets out a little shriek, a war-cry dressed up in frills and laces, and launches herself at Samus.

Zelda just sort of stands there, halfway between shock and amusement as they fall to the ground, Samus grunting in exasperation at the childish situation she's found herself in and Peach screaming words that shouldn't belong in a princess's dictionary.

"Oh, would you just shut up," Samus finally snaps.

Peach retorts childishly, "Make me!"

Samus swoops up and smashes their lips together, her hand fisted roughly in Peach's perfect blonde hair. She yanks the princess's head back and the kiss gets rougher, more raw; there's intensity, fire, chemistry that shouldn't be there.

"Now will you shut up," Samus pants when they pull back; Peach makes a cute little whimpering sound in the back of her throat, and her lips are swollen and rosy red from the kiss.

Zelda's eyebrows have joined her hairline by this point, and her jaw is sort of hanging. But, even she has to admit, that was pretty hot.

Well, Samus is hot altogether; she's become the walking definition of sex, all the curves in the right places, skin-tight attire, and, fuck, she has a _whip_. Samus is a wet dream turned reality, and Zelda wonders why Pit and Red haven't crashed into puberty yet.

Peach has that sort of innocent, girly thing going on; Peach is all feminine charms and smiles. "Care for some tea?" or "Would you like to stay over tonight, Ellie?" are spoken in only the shyest, quietest of voices. Peach can just give you a look and, bam, you want to cuddle her and bed her all at once.

(Zelda knows this from experience)

So the fact that the sight of shy, innocent, cuddle-fuck Peach is sort of curled onto Samus's--strong, sexy, drop-dead-sex-me-now-gorgeous Samus's--lap, her dainty little hands and fingers digging into the huntress's shoulders that give off all the wrong messages (_messages that turn to images of those same hands running over a naked back, digging in like little spurs_) turns Zelda on to no end isn't strange.

Zelda remembers her manners (she's become a queen, after all) and closes her jaw, but only after staring for a few more minutes.

"Oh," Peach squeals in fear, whirling around and leaping off Samus's lap. "Ellie," she bubbles, her voice strained. "oh, oh, I'm so sorry, we-I, I mean-"

Zelda sighs, rolls her eyes, and flicks her braid (or plait, or whatever the hell that beautiful hair of hers is in) over her shoulder, a bemused expression on her face.

Samus rakes her eyes down Zelda's figure, appreciatively; human notions of wrong and right (well, socially, at least) didn't mean shit to her, quite frankly. So what if she found the soft lushness and gentle cooes and all that lovely stuff that women flaunted daily far superior to that of the confusing world of men?

She is far more familiar with a woman's body than a man's (and just because she's never actually _been_ with a man is totally beside the point). Samus likes women because _they've_ never stabbed her in the back (yet) and it's familiar territory; Samus likes to be in familiar territory.

Peach has started blubbering again, trying to apologize. The princess's noble attempts at rectifying a situation that she hadn't even _started_ (well, unless you count the slap...) were...cute. In fact, it's downright adorable. Peach herself might have been adorable, if it wasn't for the undeniable urge to pin the petite blonde down and do more that just kiss her on the lips (but _damn_, that was a kiss).

Zelda has a saint-like patience from a year of being Peach's...oh, what did they call them? Some stupid BFF shit? Whatever. Samus can only stop and stare at Zelda's exotic beauty.

Zelda's pointed ears are the main things that set her apart from other women; but then, once you get passed the curled ears (which, oddly enough, Samus found kind of sexy) there's the regal way Zelda carries herself, the kindness that slides within the musical lilt of her voice. Zelda is the perfect example of a high-class woman. Her eyes are deep pools and they're just waiting to suck you in and spit you out.

Zelda finally quiets down Peach by fusing their lips together; Samus's lips part in surprise. Peach is blushing furiously when it ends (as it is such a short peck on the lips) and she says in a tiny whimper, "Why does everyone keep _kissing_ me?"

Samus groans, yanks Peach into a cage of arms. "You keep _asking_ for it," she rumbles throatily into Peach's ear; the blonde spasms against Samus's body, gasping. Zelda catches Samus's eye; a shared look, a wicked smile (hidden in the crown of Peach's hair, of course). Zelda saunters forward, trapping Peach between herself and Samus, causing the poor, pink clad girl to let out a small whine.

Zelda snakes her arms around Samus's (and therefor Peach's) waist; her hands drift to the tight, lean muscles of Samus's bottom and squeezes. Samus let out a quiet, "Oh" at the feeling, and it sounds like a breathy sigh and a moan all put together in a sex-martini.

Zelda wiggles her hips to get closer, causing Peach to let out a little mewl at the feeling. She leans her face over Peach's left shoulder, where it's met by Samus's.

"What'd you do that for," Samus husks, eyes smoldering with a threat.

"Because," Zelda begins. "who wouldn't want to do that? Your ass is incredible."

Peach gasps again at the naughty word, only to be soothed back into little keens and cries at the feeling of Samus's hands massaging her thighs and Zelda's lips grazing her neck.

"Incredible, huh," Samus says amused, not once stopping her motions at Peach's thighs. Her eyes--sort of green and sort of blue, but all liquid desire--looks at Zelda's lips.

"Mmm, yeah," Zelda moans, shuddering, when Peach bucks her hips and gives a feeling that just plain makes her think _oh fuck yes_. The Hylian queen purrs something in a foreign language, probably ancient Hylian, and captures Samus's lips.

Peach shudders at the sounds of lips meeting lips and then the addition of tongue; the clack of teeth as they try to get deeper, closer. Peach's hands fly to front of Zelda's bust, tired of being useless. Zelda gasps a ragged curse into Samus's mouth. The blonde princess rubs her bottom into the juncture of Samus's thighs, kissing the Hylian's neck and ear tip. Samus moved her hips from behind Peach, and Zelda moves forward.

Dresses go flying; a body suit is nearly ripped apart. There's kissing from everyone to everyone on every patch of available skin. Zelda knows something wicked with her tongue and Samus is just plain flexible. Peach uses her magic to produce _objects_ out of the damn ground, and _that_ opens up a whole new world of possibilities.

(Samus and Zelda agree that Peach wins.)

Minutes, hours, eternities later, they're all sprawled on the ground; Peach and Zelda cuddle beneath the fabric of someone's dress and Samus is sitting up, away from them, gloriously naked. (_No shame in that,_ Peach thinks, running her eyes up and down the bared flesh.)

"Did we just have sex?" comes the quiet question from swollen lips; Samus. "I mean; did we just have sex _togther_? As in, all three of us?"

"I think so," Peach murmurs timidly, curled up on Zelda's shoulder, the fabric wrapped around her breasts modestly.

"Mmm," is all Zelda manages to say, running the tips of her fingers up and down Peach's spine.

"Well," Samus says aloud, running her fingers through her hair. "I'm...not quite sure how _this_ happened."

"Me neither," the other girls echo.

"You're amazing," Peach says on impulse; she eeps, covers her lips, and hides her flushing face in Zelda's neck. Zelda chuckles and Samus looks quite...happy, at the decleration.

"Thank you," the bounty hunter whispers, and she crosses her hands over her breasts, suddenly all too feminine. Her demureness is enhanced by the criss-crossing scars that slash their way all around Samus's body. Peach and Zelda look at each other, move closer to the bounty hunter.

"Amazing," Peach murmurs again, and her tongue darts out to trace a scar that swirls around Samus's shoulder blade and to the nape of her neck.

"You're beautiful," Zelda adds, peppering kisses around Samus's pebbled nipples.

And it begins again.

_.._

_end_

_.._


End file.
